


A Kiss To Make It All Better

by preili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, i changed their personalities a bit, let me write shitty fics about them in peace, mikan sprains her wrist it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: Ultimate Supreme Leader Tsumiki Mikan sprains her wrist and ends up going to the Nurse's Ofiice, where she meets the cute Ultimate Nurse, Oma Kokichi, and immediately falls in love with the boy.(Talentswap AU)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Kiss To Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!!  
> I recently deleted/orphaned all my fics (for the second time) for personal reasons, I hope I won't do that again ehe~~  
> Anyways, I changed Mikan and Kokichi's personalities a bit to make their talents suit them a bit more,  
> for example, Mikan grows a backbone and doesn't stutter that much  
> and Kokichi's a lot nicer and more of a mischevious little kid.
> 
> My writing isn't that good imo, but I hope you don't mind and enjoy the fic anyway!  
> P.S I'm really bad at making my fics longer than 1,000 words, so bear with me, pretty please??

It was an ordinary day at Hope’s Peak Academy, the school for talented teenagers alike all over Japan. Most goody-two-shoes students were attending homeroom at the moment, excluding some more laid-back students.

Of these students was one Tsumiki Mikan, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

One would assume that Tsumiki wasn’t in class because she was plotting up some clever scheme to prank the whole student body, while in reality the leader was clambering through the halls of the academy at the moment. Her right hand pressed against her chest, as she shakily opened the door to the Nurse’s Office.

She was met with the pleasant smell of the sterile Nurse’s Office, and the slightly surprised face of the (very) cute Ultimate Nurse, who was allowed to skip classes (not that they were mandatory, anyway) to take care of students- and sometimes even teachers- who were sick or injured.

“Oh!” the nurse hurriedly stood up and made his way over to Tsumiki.

“What can I do to help?” the boy inquired with a tilt of his head, he couldn’t really tell what was wrong with the girl, but he would do his best.

“Uh-” Tsumiki stumbled over her words, but did her best to regain her composure, scolding herself mentally.

She swallowed thickly “I um, think I might have- uh… sprained my wrist…?” She shuffled a bit and stretched out her right arm, which was shaking from the nerves.

“Hm..” the boy hummed thoughtfully, before glancing at her, Tsumiki couldn’t help but blush a little, shit, he was really cute…

“Come, sit down, it’ll probably be easier to examine” the nurse smiled and guided her over to his desk. They both sat down in their respective chairs and the boy scooted closer to get a better look, Tsumiki extended her arm once more.

“Lemme see…” he mumbled “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he glanced up at her for a moment before looking at her wrist again, touching it carefully.

* * *

  
  


The examination ended as soon as it started, after the examination, the nurse- now named Oma Kokichi, Tsumiki learned, had tightly wrapped a bandage around her wrist and given her some ice as he filled out paperwork.

Oma leaned back in his chair and looked at her “Hey, may I ask how you got that injury?” he asked and tilted his head like and inquisitive kid, it was rather adorable…

Tsumiki snapped herself out of her thought and shuffled in her seat, trying to make up a good excuse.

“I um… I fell… REALLY bad” she somehow managed to stammer out.

Oma raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing her feeble lie.

“Wow…” he giggled; he sounded amused “That lie was SO bad, I thought, as the Ultimate Supreme Leader or something, you’d be better at lying,”

Tsumiki shrunk back a bit, she didn’t know if Oma was being intentionally like this, but either way, it made her fells kinda bad.

“But hey,” he said, noticing her reaction “It’s not my place to pry, I’m only kinda the makeshift nurse for this school, so I don’t really have the right to call you out whether you’re lying or not” he shrugged, if a bit forcefully. That made Tsumiki feel a little better about herself.

“Anyways-” he began speaking again “Your wrist should heal in maybe a week or so, I’ve written the things ya need to do, so no need to worry your pretty little face, of course, you can always come to me if you happen to sprain your wrist again or want some extra info or something” Oma slid a hot pink paper over to her as he was talking, Tsumiki reached for it with her left hand and skimmed through the note, it was like any other doctor’s note, except this one had little doodles on the corners of it, they were cute, and Tsumiki couldn’t suppress the awestruck smile that creeped onto her face.

Once Oma was done speaking, he smiled at her, which caused butterflies to appear in her stomach, it felt her feeling a little giddy, wow, had she really fallen in love with him in the short time she’d known him?

“Well, I guess you're good to go,” Oma announced as he stood up to walk her to the door.

Tsumiki hummed absentmindedly and followed him, subconsciously clutching the hot pink note in her hands.

“You know…” Oma began, rocking back on his heels a bit, his cheeks were light pink, Tsumiki observed uselessly.

Tsumiki glanced at him, giving him a curious look.

“I think there’s one more thing needed to be done before you’re good to go…” He turned to face her and walked closer to her.

She frowned, what could he possibly have forgotten?

All of her thoughts vanished when Oma stood on his tiptoes and kissed her cheek.

Tsumiki felt heat rising up to her face, her eyes widened, oh my god, was this really happening? This is surreal...

She watched Oma as he lowered himself down to the ground, his own face probably as bright as hers.

“A kiss to make it all better,” he smiled cutely

Tsumiki blinked, then nodded

“Well, goodbye then,” he said “I hope to see you again soon;” he winked and walked back to his desk.

“Yeah…” She mumbled dumbly “See you soon,” she then walked out of the Nurse’s Office in a daze; see you soon, huh…

Well, Tsumiki was a woman of her word, she never broke her promises.

  
  
  


And so, she went back to the Nurse’s Office to visit Oma the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> how do people even rock back on their heels without losing their balance


End file.
